Embodiments of lockset described herein relate generally to a lockset for use with a door, and more particularly to a lockset with a request to exit (REX) switch.
Door alarm systems may include an electronically controlled lockset in a door that receives a signal from a controller to unlock the door in response to a request to enter signal received from outside a secured area. A sensor may be provided that signals the controller when the door is opened. REX switches may be mounted in the door lockset to send a signal to the controller when a door is being opened from the inside. The REX signal overrides generation of an alarm signal by the controller that would otherwise occur in response to the door being opened without a valid credential approval. Known REX switches include electromechanical switches, such as microswitches, that are actuated by rotation of parts associated with an interior spindle. Such electromechanical switches may be actuated by depressing a button or lever arm with parts such as leaves or tabs, and are subject to breakage from repeated actuation over their life cycles. Wear that may cause the switch to malfunction may occur in the parts that actuate the switches as well.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a new lockset with a REX switch that avoids failures that may be seen with electromechanical switches.